Exposed
by CassandraSees
Summary: Baring your soul has never been this easy... RT one shot.


All characters are property of JKR. (If I owned them, I wouldn't be here. I'd be swimming in my money right now!) Post HBP. R/T

She could barely move. The day's events had sapped her last ounce of strength, and her weary arm scarcely managed to raise her wand to remove the wards to 12 Grimmauld Place. Once inside, she treaded softly around the covered portrait of Mrs. Black and, by some minor miracle, avoided the cursed umbrella stand. Upon reaching her room on the second floor, she shed her auror robes, kicked off her boots, and padded into the small adjoining bathroom. The rickety old pipes sharply protested as she started the hot water for her shower. 

Since Dumbledore's death, Tonks was pulling double shifts not only for the Ministry, but for the Order as well. A hot shower, a cup of tea, and a good night's sleep had become prized rarities. 

She tossed her dirty clothes onto the ever-growing pile and stepped into the steam and mist. She let the hot jets of water pound her tired muscles as she bathed herself in lavender and vanilla. Her eyes began to droop, and suddenly she was jolted by a violent shock of cold water.

"Oh hell," she muttered as she grabbed her fluffy pink towel from the bar and wrapped it around her battered frame.

"Rough night?" a hoarse voice inquired, making Tonks jump almost dropping her towel.

"Merlin, Remus! When did you come in?

"I heard running water and figured it was you making all the commotion," he said as he reached for the comb near the sink. His hands gently grasped her shoulders as he spun her around in front of the mirror. "I guess this is the least I can do since I scared you," he murmured as he began running the comb through her tangled hair. After he loosened the brown curls, he began gliding the silky strands through his fingers making his way up to massage her scalp.

"Who taught you how to comb a woman's hair?" she asked trying to fight the urge to fall asleep.

"When I was a child, my mother would always brush her hair before bed. I remember watching her from the doorway before she would tuck me in. She fell ill shortly after I left Hogwarts, so I kept the ritual up for her." Tonks noticed the slightly pained reflection in the mirror. _He's lost so much_.

"She was lucky to have you as son," she said hoping to lighten the conversation. He smiled shyly as he cast a drying charm on her hair. His hands came to rest on her shoulders and slowly began rubbing the sore tendons near her shoulder blades.

"Why don't you lie down?" he whispered into her ear as she leaned back into his arms. "I'll be right back." He turned to leave but hesitated near the bedroom door. "Don't bother getting dressed," he said with a mischievous grin. He then set off down the hall toward the stairs.

Remembering the look he gave her, Tonks shivered as she moved towards the bed. She quickly cast off the towel and dove under the covers. Remus returned a short while later with tea and what appeared to be a bottle of lilac colored oil. He deftly poured the tea and handed her a cup. She took a tentative sip and was rewarded with a warm blackberry sensation. _My favorite_, she thought.

"I thought you were staying at the Burrow," Tonks muttered.

"I was until earlier this evening. Don't get me wrong – I adore the Weasleys – but peace and quiet isn't on the agenda there," Remus replied. "I needed to think." His eyes slid downward as he gazed at the bedcovers.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," she whispered.

"Oh no. I'd abandoned my thoughts long before you arrived." He glanced pointedly at her, and for reasons unexplained she felt a warmth creep up her body and flourish in her cheeks. Remus noticed her discomfort and quickly changed the subject. "How was your patrol?"

"To be blunt - horrible. The Death Eaters seen to be growing in numbers, I'm afraid there may not be enough of us to keep up." Worried lined Tonks' face causing Remus to furrow his brow. He took her hand in his.

"Dora, we'll win this war. We have to remain positive or they've already won."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't know what I have to witness everyday." She bit down hard when she heard the words leave her lips. _He, of all people, knows what I'm going through. He's lost his best friends, his mentor, his very reason for fighting..._

_But he has you_, a little voice in the back of her head piqued.

She stared at the man in front of her as another pained look creased his face. He concentrated his gaze away from her.

"Remus, I'm... I'm sorry. I'm not thinking straight with no sleep and all..."

He placed a fingertip on her lips. "It's all right. I understand." He leveled his eyes with her. "Lay down, you need to relax."

Tonks complied and stretched out under the covers. Remus ran a hand through her hair and muttered "Turn over." He rose from the bed and stripped off his jacket. She watched him roll up his sleeves and reach for the purple bottle he brought with her tea. His head turned as he stared pointedly at Tonks.

"Well?" he said in an amused tone.

"Oh... right..." She slowly rolled onto her stomach and tilted her head to the side. From the reflection in the dresser mirror, she observed Remus as he approached the bed. His eyes took in the curly chocolate hair, the creamy white shoulders, and the curvy silhouette under the sheets. He was unaware of her gaze as he licked his lips. The sound of her heartbeat filled her ears as his hand crept closer to her prone figure.

Even though she could easily see his movements, a small gasp still escaped her as he pulled the sheet down past her shoulders and back to rest just above the curve of her hip. He poured a small amount of massage oil from the bottle located on the nightstand and rubbed his hands together to warm the liquid. With a fluid motion, he swept his hands along the length of her spine and back up to her shoulders. Remus began kneading away the knots in her neck making his way down her back.

Tonks felt the tension leave her body as Remus' hands caressed her skin. However, a feeling of excitement began to rise in her belly as she felt his callused hands glide over her.

Since the war had escalated, the two lovers shared very little time together. She missed his gentle touch, his soft murmurs as they made love, his reassuring presence by her side...

She cherished these moments with her lover and catalogued every discreet touch and stolen kiss. She desperately tried to commit to memory the quiet declarations of love whispered in the dark. When they first came together, rush and heated after Sirius' death, she sought only a quick release, and Remus was more than willing to provide. Their friendship had always flirted on the edge of passion, but until that moment neither chose to acknowledge it.

Now she sought more from this quiet, unassuming man. She learned of his struggle with the wolf beneath and loved him more for his capability to fight for those who scorned him. He discovered her insecurity with not just her age, but her body and mind as well. In her, he found a soul mate – someone who understood the self-doubt and self-depreciation he constantly endured.

Only with him could she reveal her natural form with lank brown hair and dark green eyes. He called each and every one of her imperfections his "beautiful little secrets" and lavished them accordingly. He viewed her clumsiness not with scorn, but with genuine concern and sometimes amusement. She could expose her soul under the light of day to him and not fear rejection. 

Tonks' thoughts began to fade into the randomness of dreams as Remus caressed her body. Soon her breathing evened, and she fell into a deep slumber.

Remus slowly rose from the bed and reached for the discarded towel to wipe his hands. His gaze never left her heart-shaped face as he brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. He leaned down and slowly grazed his lips along her cheek as he pulled the blankets over her.

"Sweet dreams, love," he murmured as he blew out the candles and let the daylight break into the room.


End file.
